Konako Toja
Konako Toja '(崑赤穂 宛先, ''konakou atesakija) is an immensely powerful S-Class Mage of the Blue Pegasus guild, wherein she is the only female member of their elite group, The Trimens. Konako is one of the very few users of Human Subordination Magic, as well as Perfume Magic, and to a lesser extent, Phasing Magic. Appearance Konako is a small girl, standing at only 4 feet and 11 inches. She has short white hair that brushes her shoulders, and a part of it is clipped back into a cat hairclip. An unusual feature of hers is her cat eats, which have remained dormant in her newly-human body, but she is able to make them appear and disappear at will. She has a small nose and wide orange eyes, and pale, full lips. She wears a white blouse with a black necktie, and a fitting black corset.. Around her waist is a formal skirt decor, with two black tails in the front and the back. She wears a short red frilly skirt, with white edges, and long knee-high white socks and black dress shoes to match. Personality Konako is a silent and solemn individual. Despite this, she often takes a dislike of most people, and will actively express how much she dislikes them with a passion. Konako is one of the few in Blue Pegasus that aren't complete socialites, although she has agreed to pose in a few Sorcerer Weekly magazines, as the covergirl. If you are disliked by her, which most are, she won't attempt to stop herself from making smart or rude remarks, whenever you attempt to say something. Konako also seems to have no sense of any sort of hierarchy, and doesn't care if it is her team leader or even the guild master, she will diss anyone if she so feels. Konako however, does has some weaknesses, which include, her crippling love of fish, and her intense fear of water. History Koneko was born in Extalia shortly after Lissana was transported to Edolas via an anima, and had a normal childhood. One night while her parents and village where sleeping, a band of rogue humans captured her, and brought her to a remote cave where they conducted horrid experiments on her. The experiments included attempting to cross-breed a Exceed and a human, which had failed miserably, except for the fact that the experiment gave Koneko the appearance of a normal human, with the only reminder of her Exceed past being her cat ears. Koneko soon discovered a secret passageway that led to the outdoors, and she took the route while her captors where sleeping. Koneko went days without food in the wilderness of Edolas, until she remembers seeing a bright white flash and suddenly awaking in the town that held the Blue Pegasus guild. Her confused self was found by Eve Tearm behind an old building, and he quickly rushed her to the guild hall. Explaining her story to the guild, Hibiki quickly deduced that she was transported from a anima opening in Earth Land. However, he did not know how she could possibly be sent back, so the guild master had offered her a position as a mage of Blue Pegasus. Koneko, while still heartbroken from not being able to return home, gladly accepted. Magical and Physical Abilities '''Inhumane Strength: '''Koneko is able to lift a heart-stopping amount of ''600 pounds ''(272 kg), which would normally crush someone her size. In addition to lifting heavy objects, she is also crush and crumble even the strongest rocks and metals, which baffles and shocks anyone who witnesses it. '''Perfume Magic (香り魔法, パルファムマジック, Parufamu Majikku) Is a form of Magic that entails the use of vials filled with Magical perfume. By uncapping the vials, the user releases a scent that, once inhaled, triggers one of various, status-affecting spells; ranging from alleviating pain to curing some poisons. While it holds significant appeal as a supportive Magic, it also has application as an offensive Magic. Because perfume is not easily blocked or avoided, Perfume Magic can be potent enough to help take down even Jura Neekis, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, making it very versatile, regardless of the user's own Magic Power or skill. This Magic can also be used on the user themselves, increasing attributes such as speed, even muscle size, by an incredible margin. Practiced users of Perfume Magic develop highly perceptive olfactory senses; notable Perfume Magic user Ichiya often identifies people, and even the nature of their Magic Power, by smelling their "parfum" (i.e. scent). * Pain Relieving Perfume (痛み止め香り Itamidome Parufamu): A perfume that Koneko uses to heal her own wounds, as well and others around him that also smell the perfume. It was also described to have a magnificent fragrance. However, it's ineffective against poison. * Fleet-Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation (駿足の香り 零距離吸引 Shunsoku no Parufamu Zero Kyori Kyūin): Koneko inserts a tube of this aroma into her nostril, and she is able to reach speeds of 64 kilometers a minute, as well as increase her agility to an extent so high she is able to run across walls for a short amount of time * Poison Perfume (毒のパルファム Doku no Parufamu): Koneko sprays a green, putrid smelling aroma on the opponent, and on smelling, the target will have troubles breathing, and begin to vomit profusely * Thunder Perfume (雷の香り (サンダーパルファム) Sandā Parufamu): Thunder Perfume is a perfume that allows Koneko to control and manipulate lightning. Additionally, if she shoves the vials of Thunder Perfume into her nostrils and directly inhales the perfume, the power of her electric attacks vastly increases. * Justice Thunder Men (正義の雷漢, ジャスティスサンダーメェーン, Jasutīsu Sandā Meeen): After directly inhaling two vials of Thunder Perfume, Koneko is able to release a gigantic bolt of electricity from her fingers at her target; the effects of the move are implied to be extremely destructive. * Virus Perfume '(ウイルス香水 ''uirusu kousui) Koneko throws a vial of black gas at the opponents feet, which then explodes on impact with the ground, releasing a dark miasma with cloaks the opponent. Upon inhaling the target will be paralyzed and pain will be felt throughout their body '''Phasing Magic: A type of Magic that enables the user to pass through solid matter. The user temporarily merges with the matter they are attempting to phase through, neither harming them nor the matter upon exit. Human Subordination Magic (人間隷属魔法 Ningen Reizoku Mahō) It allows the user to cast significant influence over humans, making it possible to make them subordinates of the user. In battle, it could be used to temporarily weaken the physical and magical abilities of humans around them. With this Magic, Zoldeo was able to dominate a battle against four of Fairy Tail's Mages (two of them were S-Class candidates) all at once. However, the Magic does not work properly on non-humans, such as Celestial Spirits. It also allows the user to kidnap and summon one or multiple humans to aid themselves in battle, which means that, in terms of Caprico, it is essentially a reverse version of Celestial Spirit Magic. The summoned humans also have a few similarities with the Celestial Spirits. They both materialize and then disappear afterwards in a "dissolving" manner. They are also both sentient, and can even verbally respond to commands, meaning there is still a piece of free will left in the summoned humans. It can also act as a mean of transportation, allowing them to recall their human guild mates for later release onto the battlefield. * Huma Raise (ヒューマライズ Hyūma Raizu): Allows Zoldeo to take control over a human. If used on anything else like a Spirit, he fuses with it instead, as he did with Capricorn. He can even use this Magic on another non-human entity while currently fused into one. Aera (翼, エーラ, Ēra) Aera is a Magic that allows its users to sprout large angelic wings that give them the ability to fly. While flying, the user can carry objects or people, but is limited to carrying only one passenger urthermore, there is also a time limit to how long the user can fly, as the wings disappear after the user's Magic Power is depleted.The users can also change the speed in which they fly, but the faster they go, the more Magic Power they consume.